


Mirror Image

by McKayRulez



Series: Super Fam [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Family Bonding, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Makeup, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Spider-Verse, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Otto and his twin sister Olivia bond over their shared body changing experiences.





	Mirror Image

Liv, bit her lip and stared hard as she ran her brush under his eyes. She knew she could have done this with her appendages of course, as it was her tentacles were extremely precise and delicate, however, some things just required an organic touch. "There." She flourished and leaned back eyeing her work. 

Otto let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He had held still for what felt like hours. "Are you done?" 

One of her tentacles reached out and snatched a mirror, bringing it to them. "See for yourself."

Otto tilted his head, admiring the work. 

"Well?" Liv smiled and gazed at him with a head tilt. 

"It.. It looks perfect, Liv." 

She grinned and put her brush away. "I know." 

"How did you know this is what I wanted?" Otto asked curious. Liv had never seen his old face or appearance, prior to his current half him / half genetically Peter clone body. 

Liv looked distant. "Because, it was my old face." 

Otto stopped and stared at her. "Oh.. I'm sorry."

Liv looked up at her concerned brothers face. She smiled and shook her hands. "Oh, no! No, It's fine, really. Nothing to be sorry for." 

"I- I didn't know you lost yours to.."

Liv glanced away. "Yes, and no.." She grabbed his hands and looked at him soberly. "At least.. Not in the way you lost yours.." Liv didn't go into anymore details, and instead turned away to pick through her bag, grabbing some more makeup. She then went to work, applying blush to both herself and her brother.

Otto ran a hand gently through her hair, as he gazed at her. "I love your hair to, by the way." 

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "That's something I can't help you with right now.." She picked at his short hair. "But I can buy you extensions if you want." She winked. 

\--

It's a new day for the 616 Spider-Men as a team, and Parker and Miles were already automatically making quip jokes at the expense of their less welcomed member. 

Otto doesn’t fully listen to what's being said. It comes from years of trying to ignore the sound of tons of spider-men voices all at once, during multiverse crisis's. All Otto knew was a couple of the jokes were something about clown makeup, and squirting octopus ink in the face. 

Octavius just stares back at Peter and Miles, arms crossed unamused at the youngsters behavior and oblivious to whatever the arachnid boys were on about now. “What?”

Peter quirks an eyebrow curious and asks, “Why, do you wear makeup? Do you miss this handsome face that badly, you have to draw it?” He gestures to his head teasingly.

Otto looks at him for a moment confused, then realizes this is the first time they’ve seen his new face. He obliges their curiosity. “Because I want to.”

Miles scratches his head. “But.. Don’t people.. Stare at you?..”

“They can stare all they want at my greatness. I don’t care much about what dolts think of me.”

“Isn’t it a little weird?”

Olivia looks from her desktop, turns her chair around, and straightens her glasses. She gives Miles a hard offended look. "Weird?! It's the same makeup, style and technique, I wear!" 

Miles raises his hands defensively, "I meant for a guy, Liv!" He eyes the inflatable tentacle arms warily as look over him. "Not you, you're fine!" 

”I’m secure enough in my superior masculinity to wear makeup and not think that it’s strange or degrading. People of genius intellect such as mine, (which truly were few of course), shouldn't have to care about the judgements of other lesser minds." 

Liv chimed in, "Or think of the thoughts of gender norms that came from the minds of the inferior. They aren't worth our time!" With that said, she turned back around to her computer. 

Otto side glaned his female counterpart then looked back at the Spider-Men. "Besides, it’s my new body that’s fully mine, and mine alone.” 

He pointedly looks at Peter. “Without you along for the ride. I can wear and do whatever I want with it.” 

Peter shrugs. “Hey, it’s your midlife crisis. You do you, grandpa Ock. ‘Your Die is cast’, etcetera etcetera..” 

\-- 

Later that night, Otto side glanced his sister, as she laid on top of him on the couch. The two had been busy fighting so much crime in the city, that his sister was ready to pass out, and now she refused to move from ontop of him. 

Thoughts of the night previously weighed heavily on him. "If you don't mind me asking,.. How did you lose your original body?" Clearly it wasn't like the situation he had with Parker.

"It wasn't by accident.. It was my choice." 

"Oh..?" It took Otto a moment for it to register her meaning as she gaged his reaction. "Oh!.. You mean.." 

"Yes.. I transitioned." She glanced away, rubbing her arms, as she braced herself for his thoughts. It was weird enough to be sitting mirrored in front of a male version of her, giving her old painful memories again, but at the same time, it wasn't as hurtful as she thought it would be. Thankfully, this Otto didn't look much like her old body, or she'd really being feeling the dysphoria right now, and that would have sucked. If not only for the pain she'd have to bare again, but also the fact she wanted to connect with this multiversal brother. If he looked his old self, it sadly would have been harder to cope. Thankfully that wasn't the case. 

Otto looked down at her on his chest, watching her quietly, then shrugged and smiled. "Well.. You look beautiful." 

Liv gazed up at him, surprised he took the news so well. She blushed and smiled. "Really?" 

"Of course."


End file.
